Rho family GTPase are molecular switches that control signaling pathways regulating actin cytoskeleton reorganization, gene expression, cell cycle progression, cell survival, and other cellular processes. Among other functions, they participate in cell cycle and cell division regulation, being also involved in secretion, endocytosis, phagocytosis, membrane traffic and apoptosis.
Rho family proteins constitute one of three major branches of the Ras superfamily. Rho proteins share approximately 30 percent amino acid identity with the Ras proteins. At least 23 mammalian Rho family proteins have been identified thus far, including RhoA, Rac1 and Cdc42.
Tumor cells, besides presenting proliferation deregulation, they present alterations in their morphological characteristics and, in the case of metastasis, and they get the ability to pass through tissue barriers. Rho GTPases play an important role in controlling cell morphology and motility.
The obtaining of compounds capable of specifically inhibiting Rho-GTPases activity offers a specific alternative in cancer therapy.
The synthesis and herbicidal activity of some guanidine derivatives are described in Chinese Journal of Chemistry, 2008, vol. 26(8), pp. 1481-1485.